Erhofft und nicht erwartet
by isabellaedward
Summary: Das ist ein Oneshot mit dem Pairing Edward&Jacob, also wer dies nicht mag, bitte NICHT lesen,... Ansonsten, geht es hier um eine Wendung zweier Rivalen die Bella so nicht beabsichtigt hatte,...


Erhofft und nicht erwartet

(Jacob&Edward)

"Wirst du da sein?", ihre Stimme klang nach wie vor schöner als jedes Stück, dass ich je spielen könnte.

Wie konnte ich da widerstehen?

Ich konnte es nicht.

Meine Einwände, es wäre gefährlich für sie oder Charlie würde dies ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen, ließ sie einfach mit einem süßen Lächeln verschwimmen und mich wunderte es wie so oft, wie schnell sie mich doch immer wieder rumkriegte.

Mit dem Bewusstsein mich umgestimmt zu haben, legte sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich mit Leichtigkeit in einen unschuldigen Kuss.

Ich liebte es mich ihr hinzugeben, nicht weil ich drauf aus war ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, auch wenn ich das all zu gerne tat, eher weil das die einzige Art war sich wie jedes normales Paar näher zu kommen.

Mir graute es auch nur daran zu denken, wie leicht ich ihr wehtun könnte, würde sie sich mir völlig hingeben.

Es wäre ihr Ende.

Ich spürte wie sie warm gegen meine Lippen seufzte und öffnete die Augen um sie anzusehen, ihre wundervollen langen Wimpern, die auf ihren Wange ruhten, die von unterschwelliger Erregung geröteten Wangen und die sehnsüchtigen, rosigen Lippen.

Keine Sekunde war wertvoller in diesen Augenblick in dem ich sie, meine Liebe, in meine Erinnerung aufnahm um sie nie zu vergessen.

Der kalte Wind des Winters blies auch die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen und brachte Bella kurz zum schaudern.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und genoss vermutlich die Wärme, die ihr ihre dicke Jacke schenkte.

Ihr frierender Anblick ließ mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an eine bestimme Person denken, die mit größter Sicherheit liebend gern den Job der Jacke angenommen hätte.

Ich grinste unbewusst und schlug vor nach Hause zu gehen, sie lachte und bedankte sich dafür, dass ich gehen wollte.

"Habt ihr streit, oder weshalb darf ich dich mitten in der Nacht besuchen?", die Vorfreude in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar, sodass ich nur anklagend den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, bei uns läuft alles super.", sagte ich schnell, immer mal wieder einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfend.

Ich wusste, dass es riskant war ihn nachts zu mir einzuladen und das auch noch heimlich und hinter Edwards Rücken, aber mir fiel einfach keine bessere Möglichkeit ein.

Ich versuchte meine Unruhe, die auf einen plötzlich auftauchenden Edward basierte, runterzuschlucken und ging zum Fenster um die Gardienen vorzuziehen.

Seinen aufmerksamen Blick spürend, setzte ich mich neben ihn und ging noch einmal alles durch, was ich sagen wollte und vorher, wie bei Edward, mühsam zusammengesponnen hatte.

"Also Bella, raus mit der Sprache, du verheimlichst doch etwas und wenn es dein Lieblingsblutsauger nicht mal erfahren darf, interessierts mich brennend.", er stützte sich nach hinten auf seine Ellenbogen auf mein Bett ab und musterte mich grinsend.

Er war mittlerweile wirklich so ein guter Freund, dass er mich mit Leichtigkeit durchschaute, was mir manchmal, wie gerade jetzt, nicht besonders hilfreich war.

Ich spürte wie die Wärme die nicht von den Heizkörpern an den Wänden, sondern von dem auf meinem Bett ausging, sich im Zimmer ausbreitete und die Luft schwer werden ließ.

"Ich wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir uns Morgen in der Hemmingwayhöhle treffen könnten.", sprach ich es einfach aus und beobachtete ihn neugierig,

Ich wusste, dass das nach einem Date klang, aber wenn es ihn dahinlockte, war es mir nur recht.

Seine Braue schoss augenblicklich in die Höhe und er richtete sich wieder auf, um mich eindringlich zu mustern.

Vielleicht glaubte er sich verhört zu haben, ich unterdrückte fast schmerzhaft ein Lachen.

"Ist das dein ernst?", fragte er leise aber sehr viel ernster als sonst.

Es wurmte mich, nicht auch die Fähigkeit zu besitzen in seine Gedankenwelt zu schauen, denn dann würde ich mich jetzt vielleicht nicht so durchbohrt fühlen.

War es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee?

Nein, es war eine gute Idee und vermutlich auch die einzige Möglichkeit, zweifeln konnte ich hinterher,... wenn es schief ging, sprach ich mir gut zu.

"Ja, das ist mein ernst und kommst du? Um sieben Uhr.", erwartungsvoll fummelte ich an meiner Decke herum, was auf ihn wohl noch verwirrender wirken musste.

Er stand auf und zog mich am Handgelenk mit sich, sodass ich unweigerlich gegen seine überaus warme Brust stieß.

Starke Arme in denen ich mich sicher und geborgen fühlte umschlangen mich und drückten mich enger an sich.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe als ich seinen Duft, nach Wald und Wiesen einatmete und mein Gewissen mich bis ins unermessliche verfluchte.

Es war nicht geplant ihm irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen aber war es denn zu vermeiden?

"Ich werde kommen.", er flüsterte seine Zustimmung in mein Haar und ich nickte lediglich, nicht weiter dazu fähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Die Intensität seiner bisher immer perfekt zurückgehaltenen Gefühle, brach in einem Schwall durch seine Worte hinaus und ich wünschte mir ihm nie dazu gebracht zu haben.

Er brauchte keine weiteren Worte und sprang aus dem Fenster, geräuschlos aber diesmal mit einer großen Erwartung im Schlepptau.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Freude, die beiden dorthin gebracht zu haben wo ich wollte und Leid, Jacob falsche Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben, legte ich mich ins Bett.

Selbst in der Hoffnungen das alles nicht umsonst getan zu haben.

Schließlich habe ich alles andere versucht um die Rivalität zwischen den beiden etwas aufzulockern.

Ja, ich hab Edward versucht zu zeigen, dass Jake nicht andauernd versucht sich an mich ranzumachen, indem ich ihm erlaubt hatte uns mal nachzuspionieren.

Habe versucht Jake mit Edwards neusten Motorrad anzulocken, damit er zumindest in Versuchung kam, ihn zu fragen ob er es denn mal fahren durfte.

Ach,... die Vorstellung die beiden über Männersport, Fahrzeuge und anderen Jungskram reden zu hören, war einfach so toll, dass ich nicht glauben wollte, sie sei zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Schicksal spielen war ja wohl noch erlaubt,...

Außerdem, was war denn falsch daran meine beiden wichtigsten Männer zusammenzuführen?

"Ihr sollt doch bloß Freunde sein,...", seufzte ich müde und kuschelte mich in meine bequeme Decke, nachdem ich das Licht ausknipste.

Wie erwartet regnete es im Überschuss und die kahlen Bäume boten überhaupt keinen Schutz.

Ich mochte bloß das Gefühl der Kleidung nicht, die an einem klebte aber sonst kümmerte es mich recht wenig.

Der Winter hatte eher eine angenehme Wirkung auf mich, denn irgendwie liebte ich die Kälte die dann überall herrschte.

Kälte, die nicht nur von mir ausging.

Hier und da wirbelte der Wind Blätter in die Luft und Äste brachen ab, doch nicht schnell genug um sich auf mich zu stürzen.

Galant lief ich durch die hochgewachsenen Bäume des national Parks und erblickte schon nach fünf Minuten den abgesperrten Eingang der Hemmingwayhöhle.

Etwas beunruhigte mich trotzdem.

Ich blieb einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Absperrband stehen und konzentrierte mich auf den Duft von zarter, geliebter Haut.

Nichts,... kein Hauch.

In die Dunkelheit der Höhle starrend, beschloss ich wie vermutlich auch Bella, bereits vorauszugehen.

Ich wischte mir die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging sicheren Schrittes weiter, sah ich doch auch im dunkeln genug um mich zu orientieren.

"Bella.", rief ich um sie wenigstens zu hören, doch lediglich das Echo meiner Stimme antwortete mir.

Steinchen knirschten unter meinen Schritten als ich immer tiefer ging und ein feuchter und modriger Geruch mir entgegen kam, der mich für einen winzigen Moment ablenkte.

Ein unerwartet harter Griff hielt mich an den Schultern, allein durch seinen unverkennbar bitteren Geruch wusste ich, dass es nur einer sein konnte, drehte mich im fallen um und sah in seine im dunkeln blitzenden Augen.

Er umfasste nun von vorn meine Schultern, drückte mich mit seinen gesamten Gewicht auf den harten Steinboden und knurrte wütend.

Wassertropfen fielen von seinen Haaren auf mein Gesicht und heißer schnaubender Atem berührte meine kühle Haut.

"Was machst du hier?", knurrte er sauer und verfestige seinen Griff, sodass ich sogar einen Schmerz verspürte.

"Das könnte ich auch dich fragen, Kläffer.", entgegnete ich und schlug seine Hände von mir um mich aufrichten zu können.

Ich lehnte mich, mit verschränkten Armen gegen die unebene Steinwand hinter mir und wartete ab, bis er realisierte, dass er immer noch auf meinen Beinen hockte.

"Ich habe mir ja schon gedacht, dass du in Wirklichkeit meine Nähe suchst, aber du solltest es etwas langsamer angehen.", meinte ich spöttisch und lächelte belustigt, als er sich hastig von meinen Schoß erhob und gleich etwas mehr Abstand zwischen uns brachte.

"Träum weiter, Idiot! Ich bin doch keine Schwuchtel! Und wenn würde ich ganz sicher nicht auf so einen wie dich stehen!", er sprach sich in rage und das überraschte mich dann doch, hatte ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen?

"Ach und auf was würdest du dann stehen, Hündchen? Auf jemanden, der dich an die Leine nimmt?", seine Wut ließ sein Gesicht rot glühen und im nächsten Moment sah ich mich auch schon an die Wand gedrückt.

Er war unheimlich schnell in angriffslustiger Laune und fast hätte ich gedacht, er würde sich verwandeln, doch die Hitze die er ausstrahlte war nicht minder gefährlich.

Ein mordlustiges Funkeln sah mir entgegen und ich spürte ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ein Knie zwischen meinen Beinen und keuchte überrascht auf.

Ich riss die Augen auf und sah in ein jetzt breit grinsendes Gesicht, dessen rot seinem sonnigen Braun wich, bei dem die strahlend weißen Zähne nur noch deutlicher wurden.

"Na, wer ist jetzt ne Schwuchtel?", er lachte, wobei jeder Laut an den Wänden widerhallte.

Ein nervige Tatsache.

Als er seinen Griff an meinem mittlerweile etwas getrockneten Kragen lockerte, schubste ich ihn verärgert von mir uns sah zu wie er sich die feuchtglänzenden Haare nach hinten strich und sich in der Höhle umsah.

"Also wieder ein Plan uns näher zu bringen.", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst.

Ich sah wie er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und grinste wie er, als wir feststellten, dass wir bereits zum dritten Mal auf sie hereingefallen waren.

'Was für furchterregende Monster wir doch sind.', dachte er und sah über seine Schulter zu mir, wissend dass ich ihn gehört hatte und lächelte schwach.

"Sie ist einfach meine Schwäche.", meinte er und kickte einen Kiesel tiefer in einen der Gänge, die sich je tiefer man ging in ein gefährliches Labyrinth verflochten.

"Sowie meine.", meinte ich und bekam einen abschätzigen Blick zurück.

Keine Person, keine Ablenkung und kein Licht war hier die uns voneinander trennen konnte, so blieben wir trotz der Sinnlosigkeit weiterhin hier und überließen uns der Stille, die hier vorherrschend war.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf einen der großen Felsen hinter mir und entschied mich nach kurzer Zeit, in der ich lästigen Dreck von mir pulte, das Hemd auszuziehen und es in die Ecke zu werfen.

Die kratzende Wand hinter mir störte mich so gut wie gar nicht, mehr waren es die wirren Gedanken des Wolfes vor mir, der es sich zur Aufgabe machte unruhig hin und her zu streifen.

An einen bestimmten Punkt, an dem nur noch seine stapfenden Schritte auf Steinen und der regelmäßige Atem zu hören waren, kam es mir so vor, als hätte er mich völlig ausgeblendet.

Ich schloss die Augen und horchte seiner Stimme, die nur ich hören konnte.

'Was zur Hölle soll das denn schon wieder, will er mich provozieren mit seinem nackten Oberkörper?', ich zog die ungläubig Brauen hoch, 'Oh man, der soll sich wieder anziehen! Und wie lange soll ich überhaupt noch hier verharren? Bella wird endlich einsehen müssen, dass es kein Sinn hatte! Der Typ würde sich doch nie mit mir befreunden, geschweige denn, -', er brach ab und plötzlich hörte ich auch keine Schritte mehr.

Ein verirrter Luftzug streifte mich und ich öffnete die Augen.

Zugegeben ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie er sich angeschlichen hatte und nun so nah vor mir stand, dass ich seine Hitze wieder spürte.

"Würdest du denn mit mir,... befreundet sein wollen?", sprach ich aus, was mir bis eben auf den Lippen brannte.

Seine Gedanken schlossen darauf, aber würde er es auch aussprechen?

Ich wusste nicht weshalb, aber mir machte es Spaß ihm aus der Affäre zu locken, besonders bei diesem Geständnis.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er eine Freundschaft tatsächlich in Erwägung zog?

Ich bei weitem nicht,... das würde heißen, dass ich den Hund doch nicht so gut kannte wie ich glaubte.

Es kribbelte mir in den Fingern dies Rückgängig zu machen und vielleicht was ganz anderes herauszufinden.

Weshalb?

Ich wusste es selbst nicht, aus Neugier? aus Wahnsinn? aus Spaß? Oder aus,... Lust?

Er stützte seine Hände rechts und links neben meinen Kopf ab und beugte sich etwas zu mir runter, sodass unsere Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten.

Seine Gestik zeugte von Stärke und Macht die er über mich haben wollte, doch seine dunkelglänzenden Augen sprachen von Unsicherheit und Verwirrung.

Er wusste es nicht.

Mein nächster Schritt ließ nicht nur ihn zusammenzucken.

Ich erhob die Hand und strich viel zu sanft über seine weiche Wange, zog sie aber sofort wieder zurück, als mir bewusst wurde was ich tat und nicht tun durfte.

Eine unangenehme und nervenzerreißende Stimmung machte sich zwischen und breit, gegen die wir nichts taten.

Er nahm seine Arme weg und stand verloren und mit gesenkten Kopf vor mir.

'Scheiße!', hallte es durch seinen Kopf und ich verkniff mir ein Lachen, obwohl mir gar nicht nach lachen war.

"Du machst dich ganz schön verdächtig.", meinte ich nach einer Weile, sah zufrieden, dass er mich wieder ansah und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Höhlenwand.

"Was?", fragte er verwirrter als er ohnehin schon zu sein schien und strich fahrig durch sein noch immer feuchtes Haar.

"So wie du dich vorführst könnte man ja glatt meinen, dir liegt was an mir.", es war eine Probe, einfach um zu sehen wie er darauf reagierte.

"Halt die Klappe!", schimpfte er und diesmal unterdrückte ich mein Lachen nicht.

Er sah mich entgeistert an und sank schließlich geknickt zu Boden.

Anscheinend bedrückte ihn doch etwas mehr, als ich glaubte.

Ich rutschte vom Felsen und ging auf ihn zu, setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf den steinigen und staubigen Boden.

"Kannst du dir nichts anziehen, Fledermaus?!", murrte er ohne mich dabei anzusehen, anscheinend waren die Steinchen auf dem Boden interessanter.

"Wieso? Mach ich dich etwa doch an?", es amüsierte mich ihn zu ärgern, aus irgendeinen unerfindlichen Grund mehr als sonst.

Jetzt sah er mir doch direkt in die Augen und funkelte mich wieder so mordlustig an, wobei ich mir erlaubte nicht daran zu glauben, dass er mir wirklich etwas antun würde.

"Du hast mich doch vorhin so zärtlich gestreichelt !", warf er ein und biss sich aber gleich auf die Unterlippe, als ob er sich verplappert hätte.

"Zärtlich gestreichelt, aha,...", ich grinste spitzbübisch und weidete mich in seiner Unsicherheit.

Es fiel mir schwer mich daran zu erinnern, jemals so einen Spaß gehabt zu haben.

"Ach, lass mich einfach in Ruhe du Blutegel oder ich stopf dir das Maul!", eine nicht gerade beängstigende Drohung, wenn man seiner brüchigen Stimme zuhörte.

Wie viel er wohl aushielt?

Ich kniete mich hin und krabbelte etwas näher auf ihn zu, wobei er mich nicht einmal aus den Augen ließ, im Gegenteil er schien alles genau zu beobachten.

Ich bemerkte wie sein Blick zuerst auf meiner nackten Brust klebte und sich dann zu meinen Lippen zog, die ihm unweigerlich nah waren.

Es war ein Spiel, ich wollte meinen Verdacht bestätigt haben und ihn schlussendlich bloßstellen, vielleicht auch klarmachen, dass er die Finger von Bella lassen sollte.

Aber ich kannte ihn einfach nicht.

Er hatte sich kein bisschen bewegt, nicht abgewendet oder zum Schlag ausgeholt.

"Was hast du vor, Vollidiot, willst du dich an mich ranmachen, willst du mich flachlegen oder was?!", war das Hysterie in seiner Stimme?

"Vielleicht sollte ich dir einen Maulkorb anlegen.", mein Vorschlag war bei seinem Mundwerk durchaus gerechtfertigt, wie ich fand.

Er schnaubte und kam mir mit seinem Gesicht näher, womit ich nicht rechnete.

Sofort stieg der Duft von Blut in meine Nase, den ich bisher völlig verdrängt hatte und weckte den unterdrückten aber dennoch immer vorherrschenden Durst in mir.

Wie hypnotisiert sah ich auf seine zerbissene Lippe, die so verführerisch feucht glänzte.

Es gab keinen Rückweg, er war zu nah, zu köstlich, zu verführerisch, dieser einzelne Bluttropfen, direkt vor meinen Lippen.

Ich überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns und leckte über seine weiche Unterlippe.

So weiches Fleisch und so köstliches Blut, der Geschmack benebelte beinahe meine gesamten Sinne, dabei war es nur ein Tropfen, die Wunde schien sich bereits zu schließen.

Erst hinterher bemerkte ich seine Starre und die krampfhaft geschlossenen Lider, wobei seine Wimpern genauso lang wie,... Bellas,...

"Verdammt!", was hatte ich getan?

Ich stand ruckartig auf und rieb mir entsetzt die Schläfen, geplagt von Gewissensbissen und Verwirrtheit.

Das durfte niemals passieren, es war doch nur ein Spiel, jetzt hatte ich sein Blut gekostet,... sein unglaublich süßes Blut.

Der Geschmack lag noch immer auf meiner Zunge, so wie die weiche Berührung seiner Lippen.

Ich sah über meine Schulter und schreckte fast auf als ich warme starke Arme um mich spürte.

"Jacob,...", ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

Wie sollte ich mein unüberlegtes Verhalten auch rechtfertigen?

Er hatte allen Grund mich zu schikanieren, mich als Monster zu bezeichnen oder mich bei Bella zu verraten, ihr zu sagen wie gierig und zügellos ich mich an ihm vergangen hatte.

Wie ein Tier.

Aber diese Umarmung,...

"Nein.", hauchte er heiß gegen mein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut, die ich der hohen Temperatur, die von ihm ausging, zuschrieb, überkam mich.

Ich war noch zu aufgelöst um dieses Nein einordnen zu können, was meinte er?

"Bitte?", ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und streifte seine glühende Wange.

Seine Arme schlangen kräftiger um mich, doch es schmerzte nicht, ich spürte sogar wie seine Finger über meine Seite strichen.

"Nein, ich will mit dir befreundet sein.", klärte er mich auf, woraufhin mir diese Umarmung so falsch vorkam, dass ich mich aus ihr löste und mich zu ihm drehte um ihn zornig anzufunkeln.

Es entzürnte mich mehr als ich gedacht hätte.

"Dann hau endlich ab! Ich hab auch nichts anderes erwartet Mistköter!", schrie ich, regelrecht erstaunt über meine eigene Wut.

"Hat Bella sich wohl wieder die Mühe sparen können, ich glaube du kannst jetzt gehen, sie wird schon glauben wir hätten miteinander gesprochen, ohne Ergebnis endete es ohnehin immer.", die Kälte in meiner Stimme war vergleichbar mit meiner eigenen Temperatur.

Aufmerksam erwartete ich irgendeinen unangemessenen Kommentar, eine Beleidigung oder irgendwelche Einwände, doch nichts dergleichen schien seine Lippen verlassen zu wollen.

Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen, glaubte, er würde sich über meinen unbegründeten Zorn lustig machen, tat es aber doch, weil ich ihm die Genugtuung nicht geben wollte sich wortlos aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Genau in diesem Moment sah ich wie er auf mich zustürmte, mich gegen die Wand stemmen wollte und vermutlich auf mich einschlagen, doch ich wich im richtigen Zeitpunkt aus und hockte mich angriffsbereit auf den Boden.

"Du bist so blind, Edward.", seine Worte zerbrachen meine wütende Maske und ich mied mein Vorhaben, ihm mit gefletschten Zähnen gegenüberzutreten.

Seine Muskeln entspannten sich zusehends als er langsam auf mich zukam, ohne jegliche Furcht oder Unsicherheit, eher Entschlossenheit.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich auch, dass er mich gerade beim Namen genannt hatte.

Ich schritt instinktiv zurück, bis die kühle Wand mich daran hinderte und er sich vor mich stellte.

Der Umstand, dass er einen Kopf größer war als ich, zwang mich hochzusehen, wobei ich dass eher bevorzugte als das er sich runter beugte, was er eben tat.

Sein Geruch, der mir einfach nur bitter vorkommen konnte, umschirmte mich.

"Ich will nicht nur mit dir befreundet sein,... Ich will dich mit Haut und Haaren, Edward.", ich glaubte mein bereits stilles Herz schlagen zu spüren.

"Was,...?", ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, konnte mich ja selbst nicht mehr bewegen, war erstarrt wie er zuvor und spürte plötzlich seine Lippen wieder auf meinen.

Seine Hand strich über meine Wange, hinterließ bei jeder Berührung Wärme und schob mich im Nacken dann fester gegen seinen Mund.

Erschrocken öffnete ich die Lippen und keuchte zugleich auf, als seine forsche Zunge sofort in mich drang und meine berührte, zunächst schüchtern und dann doch begierig.

Ich musste unweigerlich in diesen Kuss grinsen und verlor genauso schnell mein Entsetzen, als ich feststellte dass er genauso dumm war wie ich zuvor.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte er mich, als er es merkte ich sich eine Atempause gönnend von mir trennte.

"Dass wir beide einfach nur einen Schuss haben.", ich wusste es nicht besser auszudrücken und lachte, wobei er einstimmte.

Seine Lippen waren gerötet und seine Augen blitzten, aber nicht vor Wut, nein, vor Verlagen.

Er machte einen ausgehungerten Eindruck auf mich und ich schien als einziges dieses Verlangen stillen zu können.

Wieso schreckte mich das nicht ab?

"Ich will dich berühren.", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, so zart und anziehend, denn ich schmeckte wieder sein Blut auf meiner Zunge.

Bevor ich auch nur etwas entgegnen konnte, griff er nach meinen Handgelenke und nagelte sie neben meinen Kopf fest.

Er leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen bei diesem Anblick und ich bekam wieder Gänsehaut, die keineswegs durch die hohe Temperatur entstand.

"Dann tu es doch!", mein Befehl entfloh mir unkontrolliert, wonach ich verschämt zur Seite blickte.

Hatte ich es so nötig?

Er ließ eine Hand los und strich stattdessen über meine Seite nach unten, bis er nach hinten hart in meinen Hintern griff.

Ich keuchte erregt auf und stellte fest, dass ich es wohl wirklich nötig hatte.

Sein Bein drängte sich wieder zwischen meine, neckte meine immer größer werdende Erregung.

"Ich bin hier der einzige der etwas befehlt.", seine Stimme klang unglaublich rau und tief, doch es war die Bestimmtheit, die mich erschaudern ließ, "Verstanden?", fragte er und leckte über meine Ohrmuschel.

Mein Widerspruch schien in seinen Armen zu schmelzen wie Kerzenwachs und ich nickte lediglich.

"Halt die Arme über deinen Kopf.", er nahm einen paar Zentimeter Abstand, wobei ich fast erzitterte bei der fehlenden Wärme.

Einen Augenblick sahen wir uns einfach nur in die Augen, erwartungsvolles Gold traf auf hungriges dunkelbraun.

Die aufgestauten Gefühle, Empfindungen, Worte und Gesten schienen greifbar und ich hielt es nicht länger aus.

"Du bist so wunderschön.", bei jedem Wort näherte er sich mir, verkleinerte den Abstand unserer Lust.

Seine warmen Hände umfassten mein Gesicht, er beugte sich zu meinen Lippen und bedeckte sie mit seinen, sofort schenkte ich ihm Einlass und ließ zu, dass er fordernd und grob an meiner Lippe knabberte.

Die linke Hand wanderte meinen Hals entlang, fuhr meine Halsschlagader nach und seine Lippen folgten ihr mit hauszarten Küssen, die mich um den Verstand brachten.

Er genoss es sichtlich mich mit Zärtlichkeiten sowie grober Verführung zu quälen, denn ich spürte das Lächeln seiner Lippen auf meiner Haut, bei jedem Stöhnen dass mir entkam.

"Bitte", flehte ich um mehr, meine Stimme klang bereits so brüchig und sehnsüchtig, dass ich meinen Ohren nicht traute.

Er hatte sich schon hingekniet um seine Tortur an meinen Nippeln fortzuführen und ich stöhnte wieder erregt auf, als er ohne Vorwarnung hineinbiss.

"Bitte was?", fragte er neugierig und hob die Braue.

Ich rang mit meinen Worten, sollte ich es sagen? Mich ihm so hergeben? Mich völlig entblößen?

Edward, es ist bereits zu spät um zu zweifeln, tadelte ich mich selbst und biss mir, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, auf die Lippe, als er seine Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel gleiten ließ.

"Küss mich.", hauchte ich schließlich und brachte ihm zum lachen.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich das war, was ich wollte, tat er mir den Gefallen.

Er ließ von meinem Bauchnabel ab, strich lediglich mit seiner warmen Hand über meine gereizten Knospen und küsste mich stürmisch.

Dieser Geschmack, diese Hitze und dann dieser Bestimmende Eifer, er stellte meine sonst so geregelte Welt mit einem Kuss auf den Kopf!

Er drückte sein Becken gegen meines und berührte durch den Stoff meine bereits schmerzende Erregung.

"Das ist es, was du willst, mein Mäuschen.", stellte er unmissverständlich richtig fest.

"Mäuschen?", fragte ich mit verklärtem Blick und sah ein verschmitztes Grinsen durch den Vorhang meiner Haare.

"Ja, du bist meine kleine Fledermaus, meine heiße kleine Fledermaus, die so lüstern stöhnt.", ich dankte dem Umstand nicht erröten zu können, denn das hätte ich jetzt getan und nahm meinen Kosenamen widerwillig an. "Stöhn meinen Namen.", flüsterte er gegen meine bebende Brust, als er immer weiter hinabsank.

Der Kontrast seiner dunklen Haut auf meiner so blassen, war genauso atemberaubend wie seine Hitze die meine Kälte beinahe überschattete.

"Du kannst deine Arme wieder runternehmen.", sagte er lächelnd und ich sah ihn erst verwirrt an, denn dass ich sie immer noch wie festgefroren dort hielt, hatte ich ganz vergessen.

Währendessen löste er quälend langsam meinen Gürtel, riss ihn gleich aus der Hose und warf ihn beiseite.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich doch tatsächlich er würde mich,... Auspeitschen und sah wieder verlegen zur Seite.

Langsam entwickelte ich doch wirklich,... ungewohnte Fantasien.

"Was denn? Soll ich ihn benutzen? Ich glaube kaum, dass du ihn spüren würdest, Mäuschen.", sagte er mit rauer aber ebenso belustigter Stimme.

"Nein,... ich,...", benahm mich wie ein Vollidiot, beendete ich den Satz gedanklich.

"Weißt du, wenn du keine Reißzähne hättest, nicht steinhart wärst, und damit mein ich nicht den hier,", er griff in meinen Schritt und ich keuchte erstickt auf, "natürlich keine Gedanken lesen könntest,... und sie nicht gekommen wäre, wäre das hier viel eher passiert.", sein Geständnis überrumpelte mich dermaßen, dass ich ungläubig schluckte.

"Heißt das, -", er legte seine Lippen sanft auf meine und hinderte mich am Sprechen.

Der Kuss war so zärtlich, ja beinahe vorsichtig, dass ich förmlich auf seiner Zunge schmolz.

Seine Arme schlangen um mich, wobei eine Hand sich unter meine Hose schob und sich auf meinen Hintern legte.

"Ja, es heißt, dass ich schon immer dich wollte und nicht Bella.", seine Stirn lehnte an meiner und ich sah die Erleichterung in seinen Augen, als er diese Worte aussprach.

"Aber der ganze Streit, die Ausflüchte, die Wutausbrüche und alles andere,...?", mir schwirrte der Kopf von dieser unerwarteten Wendung, hatte ich doch eigentlich nur mir einer überschwänglichen Hormonen gerechnet.

Er löste seine Stirn von meiner und seine Hand von meinen Hintern gleichzeitig als er sich von mir trennte und mich unschlüssig musterte.

"Es war teilweise geschauspielert.", sagte er und knöpfte sich die oberen Knöpfe auf, als ob sie ihm die Luft abschnürten.

"Teilweise?", er wirkte jetzt viel ausgelieferter als ich die ganze Zeit über, mit gesenkten Kopf und haltsuchenden Händen.

Er sah auf als ich vor ihm trat und sein Blick war so bittend, so flehend, dass ich ihn doch verstehen sollte.

Zu meiner Überraschung machte ich ihm aber keinerlei Vorwurf, nicht einmal falsch kam mir sein Verhalten vor, hätte ich an seiner Stelle doch nicht anders gehandelt.

Automatisch griff ich nach seiner Hand und führte sie zu meinen Lippen, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Handfläche und sah zufrieden auf, als ich seinen Finger in den Mund nahm und ihn verführerisch mit meiner Zunge umspielte, dran leckte, lutschte und saugte.

"Edward! Ich will dich! Jetzt, hier, sofort! Verdammt du machst mich verrückt.", ich lachte auf, als er mich an meinen Hintern packte, auf etwas weichem hinabsinken ließ und sich über mich beugte.

Das weiche oder eher glatte, war mein Hemd, dass ich zur Seite geworfen hatte, wie ich gerade feststellte als meine Finger sich in den samtenen Stoff krallten.

Er saß genau auf meiner Erregung, der noch immer keine Beachtung geschenkt wurde und rieb sich aufreizend gegen sie, wobei ich nur zu deutlich auch seine spürte.

"Sieh mich an.", befahl er wieder und sofort schlug ich die vor Lust zugekniffenen Augen auf und blickte in seine, ebenso verschleierte.

Mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst wie schön er doch war, schwarze nicht zu kurze Haare fielen ihm verwegen ins Gesicht, Augen glühten dunkel ja beinahe gefährlich vor lodernder Lust und seine Lippen, ja sie waren so weich wie sie aussahen, so weich und köstlich, dass ich den Geschmack seines Blutes wieder zu schmecken glaubte.

In seinem Anblick gefangen, registrierte ich mit großem Wohlwollen, dass er sich seines Hemdes, dessen Farbe ich nicht erkannte, entledigte.

Knopf für Knopf entblößte er seine wundervoll gebräunte Haut und ich konnte mich gar nicht sattsehen, als er völlig oberkörperfrei auf mir saß und jede seiner Bewegung seine Muskeln spielen ließ.

Der dünne Schweißfilm auf seiner erhitzten Haut ließ sie auch noch unverschämt glänzen also konnte ich nicht widerstehen sie zu berühren.

"Ah.", er seufzte auf, als ich ihn mit meinen kühlen Händen berührte, seine Brustwarzen umkreiste und die Kontur seiner Bauchmuskeln nachfuhr.

Er zuckte zusammen und das lag nicht an meinen kalten Händen, die nicht von ihm lassen wollten, nein, es war die zwingende Not sich zu erlösen.

Meine Hose kratzte bereits schmerzhaft an der empfindlichen Spitze meines Glieds und auch bei Jake schien es nicht anders.

Fahrig knöpfte er erst meine Hose auf, wofür ich ihm unendlich dankte und kümmerte sich dann um seine, wobei er kurz aufstand um uns beide von dem störenden Stoff zu befreien.

Einen Augenblick verharrte er vor mir stehend und betrachtete mich, wie ich entblößt vor ihm lag, mit deutlicher Erregung und willigem Blick.

Ich wusste nicht ob er mich quälen wollte oder einfach nur ansehen, so nackt und willig, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie ich aussah, erkannte ich mich doch selbst schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr wieder.

"Ist es auch das was du willst Edward?", er legte sich neben mich und ich fragte mich woher er seine Beherrschung nahm, nicht gleich auf mich zu stürzten, ich wusste schließlich genau wie sehr er sich danach verzehrte.

"Ja, ich will dich Jake, ich will nichts sehnlicher als dich.", diese Worte brachen einfach aus mir heraus, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken, etwas das so gut wie nie passierte und mir nur umso stärker bewies, wie recht ich damit hatte.

Er lächelte ein aufrichtig liebevolles Lächeln und beugte sich über mich um nicht meinen Lippen, sondern meiner Stirn einen zarten Kuss zu schenken.

Hauchzart glitten seine Hände von meiner Brust zu meiner Erregung, nachdem er sich wieder auf mich hockte.

Das unglaublich starke Verlangen ihn in mir zu spüren nahm unermessliche Ausmaße an, als er seine große warme Hand um mein Glied schloss und anfing sie auf und ab zu bewegen.

"Jake,...", ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und biss mir auf die Lippe.

Kalter Schweiß rann von meiner Stirn und das Hemd zerknitterte unter meinen verzweifelten Versuch irgendwo Halt zu finden, als ich mich ungehemmt unter seiner Berührung wand.

Die Welle der Erlösung bahnte sich bereits auf und ich befürchtete gleich zu explodieren, doch in dem Moment zog er seine Hand zurück und begegnete meinen entsetzten Blick mit unverschämten Grinsen.

"Du kannst doch nicht,...", mein schneller Atem ließ mich meinen Protest nicht aussprechen.

Er beugte sich zu mir und leckte eine Schweißperle an meiner Schläfe weg.

"Wir wollen den Spaß doch so schnell nicht beenden, mein Mäuschen.", seine Stimme klang wieder rau und brachte mich bereits zum zweiten Mal zum schaudern.

Ich liebte es, wenn er so dominant war, was ihm bestimmt nicht entgangen war.

Seine Haare kitzelten auf meiner Brust, denn er küsste sich bereits den weg dorthin, stoppte vorher beim Schlüsselbein und widmete sich dann eingehend um meine harten Brustwarzen, wobei er mit einer seiner Hände nach meinem Glied griff und mit seinen Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze strich.

In einem Rausch von Lust und Hitze gefangen, hörte ich das widerhallen meines Stöhnens nur gedämpft.

Er spreizte meine Beine herrisch weiter auseinander und positionierte sich bequem zwischen ihnen.

Überrascht bäumte ich mich auf als ich seinen heißen, feuchten Mund an meiner Erregung spürte, denn ich hatte vor Verzückung die Augen zugekniffen.

Erste Lusttropfen zeugten vom Rande des Wahnsinns, an dem ich jeden Moment ankam, wenn er nicht aufhörte.

Ein kühler Luftzug wehte über uns und ließ mich erzittern, denn soeben ließ auch Jakes feuchte Mundhöhle von mir ab.

Langsam und verliebt schauend kroch er zu mir hoch und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, ich schmeckte mich selbst auf seinen Lippen und spürte seine harte Erregung an meinem Bauch drücken.

Selbstverloren strich ich durch sein rabenschwarzes und verschwitztes Haar, genoss die Zuneigung in seinen Augen und das Knistern der Luft zwischen uns.

Alles in diesem Moment schien perfekt zu sein, es schien genau richtig, was wir taten und keiner von beiden zweifelte auch nur eine Sekunde daran.

Für mich gab es nur ihn und für ihn nur mich, mehr brauchten wir nicht.

Einen irrwitzigen Moment kam mir der Gedanke, dass Bella es schlussendlich doch geschafft hatte uns zusammen zu bringen.

Auf eine Weise die sie jedoch nie beabsichtigt hatte.

"Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen und versenkte sein Gesicht dann in meine Halsbeuge.

Der darauffolgende kurze Schmerz, ließ mich seinen Namen aufschreien und ich krallte mich tief in seinen Rücken.

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, so heiß, so innig mit jemanden vereint zu sein, dass ich Angst hatte mich daran zu verbrennen.

Sein tiefes Keuchen an meinem Ohr zeigte mir, wie sehr er danach dürstete.

Ein weiterer Stoß und er drang vollständig in meine Enge, umfasste mit der einen freien Hand meine Hüfte, um sich tiefer in mich zu drängen und mit der anderen meine verkrampfte Hand, deren Finger er sanft mit seinen verschränkte.

"Du bist so heiß.", keuchte er brüchig in mein Ohr und knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen.

Ich stöhnte bei jedem harten Stoß, bei jedem Wort das sein Lippen verließ und bei jedem Mal, wenn er den einen Punkt traf, der mich zur Erlösung trieb.

Es war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Feuerwerk, dass von unserer vereinten Mitte ausging und in seinen glühenden Augen zu explodieren schien.

Nie sollte es enden, nie wollte ich es vermissen und nie wieder wollte ich es verlieren, dieses Gefühl der,... ... ... Liebe,...

Hart und fordernd stieß er ein letztes Mal gegen den Punkt in mir und rieb ununterbrochen mein Glied zwischen unseren bebenden Körpern, sodass ich vor ihm, mit seinen Namen auf den Lippen die Erlösung fand, nach der ich mich schon seit unserer ersten Berührung sehnte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf mich fallen als er seine Hitze in mir hinterließ, ich spürte wie sein Griff sich lockerte und sein Atem stoßweise gegen meinen Hals hauchte.

"Ich dich auch, Hündchen."

- THE END -


End file.
